Split second
by Love2readaway
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! "Every second counts." Inspired by the explosion in the Season 5 promo. ONE SCENE


**A/N: I'm apologizing in advance in case I missed any typos or mistakes. This is for Anotherhumanbeing, because you asked. It's been my most difficult challenge so I hope it gets close to what you expected and that you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

It's all it takes, a second. Everything happens so fast. The guy lands on his knees on the floor and Detective Esposito falls on all fours. His eyes narrow, focusing, and suddenly they open wide.

"Bomb!" Esposito shouts.

She stays frozen for a split second as Esposito struggles to stand up, pushing himself up with his arms while the soles of his shoes slip on the dusty surface of the bare floor.

"Kate!" Castle grabs her arm from behind, tugs at her wrist but she resists. The police files! _He_ has them and she needs the documents but…

Esposito runs down the short hallway. Castle pulls harder and she spins and bolts, following him at his heels, hurrying through the first archway in front of them. Esposito disappears to the right, rounding the doorway frame and, as soon as Castle crosses the threshold, he takes a step to his left and presses his back flat against the wall.

It's too late. She hears the bomb go off, she feels the blast hitting her back, propelling her forward and making her loose her balance, the force pushing her, knocking her off her feet and almost lifting her off the floor. She's going to fall, crash into the hallway wall but a strong hand grabs her elbow. Castle spins and pulls her to him, making their bodies collide, and his arms wrap protectively around her. His right hand flies to the back of her head, pushing and pressing her face into his left shoulder. She wraps her arms around him, clutching the leather of his jacket around his upper arms and clamping her eyes shut. The second she is out of the archway and securely enveloped in his arms, the explosive fire blasts right past them. He buries his face into her hair, away from the heat. Their bodies jolt when the wall behind Castle shocks with the explosion.

The fire sparks shoot next to them, the blistering heat burning their skin through their clothes. The deafening sound bursts their eardrums, the force of the blast painfully shaking their bodies, inside and out. She buries her face further into the crook of his shoulder as his arms hug her more firmly. She brings her left hand to the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair, a vain way of trying to protect him. Pieces of plasterboard and plastic cables fly around them, shards of broken glass hitting her body.

And then… it's over. They don't move though, not at first. Their ears are filled with a ringing noise and the pounding of their accelerated hearts; the loud explosion leaving them temporarily deaf.

She is the one to pull back first. Her fingers slowly release the grip around his jacket and she tilts her head. She feels him move too, his embrace loosens, allowing her to straighten up. She cautiously blinks and then opens her eyes. The place is filled with dust and when she breathes she inhales particles that burn her throat and make her cough.

"You alright guys?" Esposito's muffled voice chokes out.

She turns her head and sees him bending over and coughing, one hand pressed against the wall.

"Yeah," she answers, her own voice dry and strangled. The detective stands up, covers his mouth to take a deep breath and drags his feet walking back to the other room, leaving Castle and Beckett alone.

His arms are still around her back, pressing their bodies together. She turns her head back to him and their gazes meet; his scared blue eyes lock with hers. Their faces are barely a few inches apart. Their chests brush together as they rise and fall with every breath they take.

And she sees it, in his eyes, in the way he is looking at her. His love for her. She sees everything in him. There is nothing she cares more about but Castle. She knows she has something worth fighting for now. Him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Oh, and BTW, anyone else excited about the new book release? _Frozen Heat_ comes out today! YAY! **


End file.
